Lasers of various wavelengths coupled to laser fibers for the delivery of laser energy are used in a number of medical procedures. Conventional laser fibers however are not capable of being actuated or deflected to give the operator control of the distal tip of the laser fiber for price placement of the distal laser fiber tip.